becauseitmustfandomcom-20200215-history
Moloch
'Moloch '''is the son of Lord Dagon and a Polish-Lithuanian noblewoman named Catherine Derpsloski. He is the younger brother of Mot and feels in his twisted mind that he was created to take his father's place on the throne of Caprasecks. To this end, Moloch becomes power hungry and tries to dispose of his twin brother and later his own father. Moloch briefly appears in ''Bishops of Bastard Foremost Parts 4 & 5, but has a greater role in Raunch Five as much of his intentions for usurping power over his father and brother are fully explained. After trying to overthrow his father and murder his own brother, Moloch and his entire family are ultimately murdered by Pia Arrabo. __TOC__ Early Life Moloch was born Herbert Derpsloski. At age 6, he was taken to Caprasecks to be trained as a Hæysux Legionnaire. Moloch was seen as the stronger of the twins and his parents chose to leave his older brother Harold on earth. But Moloch's overconfidence and inflated ego would soon prove how weak he really was. Adulthood & Business Ventures Moloch has his first encounter with a Lumi-Visian in the 18th century as a chattel dealer in Maryland during the Atlantic Slave Trade. Cardinal Pia Arrabo, posing as a Turkish cleric, tells Moloch to free the Eber people from the institution of bondage that Moloch has great influence over. When Moloch refuses to release them, Pia challenges Moloch to a duel that would determine the fate of the Eber people and the destiny of the Universal Library on earth. Moloch faces off with Pia and is nearly beaten to death before he cheats with a low blow and folds the Cardinal in half. Plot to Take the Throne With Pia Arrabo out of the way and the Lumi-Visians forbidden to return to earth, Moloch is told by his father Dagon that he has a older brother named Mot and that Mot may be first to get the throne of Caprasecks. Dagon has doubts about Moloch's abilites to rule their home realm because he was nearly killed fighting Pia Arrabo. Moloch is furious by Dagon's words and sends his most loyal sevreant Abaz to kill his twin brother. Revenge of the Cardinal With his twin brother out of the picture, Moloch is next in line to sit on the throne of Caprasecks. But Dagon is grieved when he hears that Mot was killed on earth and begins making alternate plans for another heir to take his place. Abaz suggests that he and Moloch lure Dagon to earth to be slain by a Su-Naru giant. Moloch tells Abaz to head to earth, find the giant and expedite the plan immediately. Unknown to Moloch, Mot is alive and well and informs Dagon about what Abaz has done. Dagon decides that Moloch needs to be taught a lesson and arranges for Pia Arrabo to "humble" his arrogant son. But Pia does more than bring Moloch to his knees. Just before his death, Moloch curses Pia saying that Pia will become an embarrassment to Invisibase and a blight on all of humanity. After these final words, Pia Arrabo cuts Moloch in half above the waist. After beheading Moloch's wife, Pia moves on to slaughter all thirteen of Moloch's children. Mot then moves into Moloch's Palace and his birthright is restored. Abaz, on the other hand, is banished from Caprasecks for all eternity. Category:Bishops of Bastard characters